


Let’s Do This (or Not)

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reluctant/Shy Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Jim and Bones at night alone during the Academy where Jim’s being shy. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were both naked, and both very hard. But Jim somehow seemed reluctant to make that last step. Bones lay back on his narrow bed as Jim paced the dorm room. “Is this bothering you?” Bones finally asked.

“No, yes, I don’t know. Having sex with a man is not something I’ve done before,” Jim told him.

Bones watched as Jim sat back down on his own bed. “You don’t have to do this,” he told him. “I just thought this would relax you. After all you’re taking the Kobayashi Maru for the third time tomorrow, and your date tonight fell through.”

“Yeah, Gaila,” Jim muttered. Jim looked defeated already. Whatever he’d had planned had fallen through and Jim had come home somewhat dejected. He’d given in as Bones had begun nibbling on his ear and had soon found himself wedged into Bones’ bed with Bones’ hand in his ass and his own cock in Bones’ mouth. Then, Bones offered him the choice to take control and finish it himself. Jim looked at Bones’ cock and suddenly felt like a virgin. He had poised himself backwards several times, but had found himself unable to do so.

Jim came over and sat next to Bones. Bones ran up Jim’s back, “Up to you buddy. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Bones could feel the shiver run up Jim’s body at his contact. Jim looked back at him before rising again. He went back to straddling Bones’ knees before resting his ass on top of Bones’ stiff manhood. They’d been here several times that night, so Bones stifled a sigh and the urge to just do it himself.

Jim let out a long breath and finally made up his mind as he pushed downwards, impaling himself on Bones’ cock. Bones could almost not believe it as Jim suddenly was sitting on his pelvis. Bones wriggled causing Jim to moan. “How does it feel, Jim?” Bones asked.

“It’s a bit painful,” Jim admitted. Bones nodded. He just waited to see what Jim would do next. Jim rose and then sank back down. Bones leveraged himself into a more upright position. He kissed Jim’s back and reached around to the front and fondled Jim’s cock. Jim moaned again, “Booooonnnneeeess!” Bones took matters into his own hands and pushed up into Jim causing him to fly into the air before settling down.

“That’s it, Jim, just relax,” Bones told him. He pushed Jim further forward. Jim’s legs sat on either side of Bones’, allowing him to use his other hand to reach around and fondle Jim’s balls as well as his cock. Jim finally gave in, leaning back into Bones. “Good,” Bones told him. “Let’s do this.” He thrust up into Jim’s body once more. Jim’s ass responded by clenching around the intrusion. Jim turned his head, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open. Bones took advantage of it by kissing Jim. He almost expected Jim to jerk away from him, instead he let Bones thrust his tongue into his mouth as he continued to push into the other end. Bones didn’t know how long this went on, he just knew it was heaven. He felt Jim’s orgasm as he came all over his hand. Jim was almost boneless in his arms and Bones was loving it. “Lie down,” Bones told him. Jim obeyed not questioning as he slipped off Bones’ lap. Bones sighed as he hovered over Jim’s body before slipping his cock back into Jim’s body.

Jim opened his eyes and looked up at Bones. “Don’t stop,” he whispered to him. Bones chuckled as he obliged. He changed his angle several times before realizing that he hit Jim’s prostate. Jim’s back arched and matched Bones’ thrusts. “Oh, god,” Jim said. Bones agreed as Jim’s clenching muscles finally pulled him over the edge. Jim, joined him again making them both sticky with sweat and cum. “You made me cum three times,” Jim whispered. “Does that make you my boyfriend?”

“Okay,” Bones told him. “How do you feel now?”

“Relaxed and sleepy,” Jim told him, moving onto his side to allow Bones to wedge in behind him. “We get on a ship, we need to be roommates,” Jim said, obviously looked to the day when they were both ensigns and on their first assignments.

“I’m not going to disagree,” Bones told him before falling asleep. Neither knew that new assignment was just days, not months, away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m fudging the timeline a bit. This is the morning after. Don’t own them.

What woke Bones up was someone banging on the door. “Come on, Jim! Classes are cancelled because the power’s out and it’s snowing!” Gaila’s voice could be clearly heard through the door. Bones glanced around the room. Sure enough, he and Jim were buried in three comforters and a downy quilt his mother had sent with him convinced he’d freeze to death in San Francisco. From the chin down, he was quite warm, as was the pliant body beneath him. Gaila chose that moment to override the lock and, how did she do that, burst into their room. “Oh, Leo, you two got too cold last night and decided to share body heat. Come on! Snow!” She whirled out of the room as fast as she’d whirled in.

“You’d think she’d never seen snow before,” Jim mumbled into the mattress underneath him. Not only had the blankets wound up on top of them, Jim had ended up on the bottom. “Bones, let me up, I gotta make a dash to the bathroom.” Bones moved as aside as he could get before Jim slipped out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom. He hurried back passing Bones as he also had to go.

Bones wound up on top after some wrestling and pressed himself up against Jim’s ass under the covers. “Is that a rabbit in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Jim asked with a chuckle noticing Bones’ morning woody.

Bones chuckled as Jim wiggled enticingly. “Jim, if you don’t stop that, I might have to have sex with you again,” he told the other man.

Jim turned his head to look at him, his cerulean eyes causing him to drown, “Is that a bad thing?” he asked. Bones caught his breath as he leaned forward and kissed Jim. Jim responded by opening his mouth. “Will we go out and see the snow?” Jim asked after they broke the kiss.

“No, we’re not dressed for it,” Bones told him reaching around and groping Jim’s own morning hard-on. “I’d say we’re on the same page.” He kissed Jim’s shoulder as Jim moaned.

“Please, Bones,” Jim begged, pressing the bottle of lube into his unoccupied hand. Bones chuckled as he maneuvered around enough to coat his hand and press it into Jim’s ass, managing all this without dislodging the blankets, just pushing Jim onto his side. Jim pushed back against Bones’ fingers eagerly as Bones easily slid them in and out. “Bones, I’m not going to pull what I did last night,” Jim told him hoarsely. Bones took that as a cue as he positioned himself at Jim’s entrance and pushed his way in eliciting another moan from his companion.

“You feel so good, Jim,” Bones told him as he pulled out and pushed back in. Jim pushed back against him, arching his back against him. He pushed in and out of Jim’s body, the hidden aspect of their actions strangely exciting. It was almost like having sex in front of the Admirals and being able to cover it up without people knowing what was going on. He could almost picture Admiral Barnett watching them and not suspecting a thing. It excited him just as Gaila burst back through the door and glared at both men.

“Jim?! When are you coming out?” She whined at him. Bones was suddenly glad for the gloom caused by the power outage.

“Gaila, I lived in Iowa before I came here,” Jim gritted out. “I know what snow looks like. I’d rather stay here where it’s nice and warm.”

“Are you mad about last night?” Gaila asked perkily. “I’m sorry, you know how my roommate is.”

“I do now,” Jim said. A sharp, upward thrust caused Jim to press back against Bones. Gaila’s became wide as she slipped not so discreetly back out the door. “Think she got the hint?” Jim asked as Bones nibbled on his ear. “I haven’t been this excited since my Stepfather caught me sneaking from his liquor cabinet,” Jim whispered as Bones pushed him over the edge. Bones joined him with a shout.

“Do you think we scandalized Gaila?” Bones asked settling back down in their nest.

“No,” Jim replied, “she once told me the Orion women were in such short supply on Orion that their men often coupled with each other. She walked in on two of her uncles one day. I think she finally realized she was intruding.” Jim yawned. “Could have been worse.”

“How?” Bones asked.

“Could’ve been one of the Admirals. Can you imagine trying to explain that to Admiral Barnett?” Jim asked with a laugh. Bones joined him. This was a very good day.


End file.
